Krzysztof Soszynski vs. Goran Reljic
The fight was Goran Reljic's return to light-heavyweight. After the fight, Reljic was cut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Kristoff missed an inside kick. Reljic landed a body kick. Four thirty-five left. Kristoff landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Kristoff blocked a high kick. Four minutes as Reljic landed a good leg kick. Reljic landed a right hand. Reljic landed a body kick. Three thirty-five. Kristoff landed a high kick and a straight left and slipped and stood. Reljic landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Reljic kneed the body. He was cut over the right eye. Kristoff landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Reljic landed a right hand through the hooks. Kristoff landed a left hand. He was chasing him. Kristoff stuffed a double to the clinch with two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Lol at Rogan pointing out an oil check. Two minutes. The ref broke them. Kristoff landed a leg kick. Kristoff landed a leg kick. One thirty-five remaining. Kristoff blocked a high kick. Reljic got a double to half-guard. One fifteen. Kristoff worked towards a kimura already. One minute. Reljic landed body shots. Thirty-five. Reljic elbowed the buttocks three times. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Both smiled. Kristoff landed a left hand and a leg kick. Reljic landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Reljic got a double to guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Stand 'em up. Three fifteen. The crowd booed. Three minutes. The ref stood them up. Kristoff landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Kristoff landed a jab and blocked a high kick. They clinched. Kristoff worked towards a double. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Reljic kneed the hip there. One thirty-five. Kristoff stuffed a double swiftly. One fifteen. Reljic worked for a single. One minute. Kristoff repeatedly hammerfisted the body. Kristoff kneed the thigh twwice. Thirty-five. Kristoff kneed each leg twice and then again. The ref broke them. Fifteen as Kristoff blocked a high kick. Kristoff stuffed a double to the clinch. He kneed the legs again, boom boom back and forth about six times. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Reljic landed a jab and ate one. Four thirty-five. Reljic landed a leg kick. He shot for a double. Kristoff stuffed ti turtling him up. Four fifteen. He took the back with four minutes. He landed four or five rights in under. Reljic spun for a kneebar. Three thirty-five. Kristoff had the back again. He landed some hammerfists. Reljic was cut slightly somewhere. Three fifteen. Repeated rights to the ear. Three minutes as Reljic rolled for a kneebar. Kristoff in half-guard on top. Kristoff landed big left hammerfists. Two thirty-five as they stood and broke. Kristoff landed a jab and a big uppercut. Kristoff stuffed a double to the clinch. Two fifteen. Kristoff worked towards a standing kimura. Two minutes. He kneed the body. He landed some hammerfists. He landed a pair of right elbows. One thirty. Kristoff yanked it out but they broke. Reljic was gassed as hell. Kristoff landed a jab. one fifteen left.. Kristoff landed a jab. He got the plum, Reljic laid down to avoid. One minute. Kristoff was passing to side control and he did. Reljic covered up. Repeated lefts, short. Reljic regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Kristoff landed a right, two big left hammerfists. A big right. Big hammerfists, Reljic worked for a double on his knees as the third round ended. Kristoff won the unanimous decision. In the post-fight interview, Kristoff had a big mouse under his left eye there..